cabalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Arionell
__TOC__ Introductory Arionell has come back from her spiritual journey to realize her duty. Objective The dealer met a group of people that specifically asked for the most dangerous places of this area. Why would they want to explore dangerous places? You must speak with *Arionell *Agris *Yerte Reward You must meet with Yuan in Port Lux for the reward: :::Experience: 10,000 EXP :::Amount: 56,000 Alz Dialogue Introductory Dialogue Dialogue with Yuan :"Arionell, who left the group before, has returned. Go and speak with her directly. :As you are the one who gave her the third apocalypse card, she wishes to meet with you." ::Option: :::speak with Arionell. Intermediate Dialogue Dialogue with Arionell :"The third apocalypse card that you provided is the companionship card, that of the king's companion... :I do not yet know about this calling. I cannot recall completely what is recorded within the card. In truth, though I went out recklessly in search of the King, I, too, did not have a clear way to do so. :However, I was able to find out who the King is and where he is now." ::Option: :::is the two-faced King? :"The King is the one who is receiving the protection of the three Knights. If Veradrix and Yuan are excluded, that would include Freed and Rin, who are not here..... :And those who are with them would leave Patren and Silverwood.... Which of the two is the last knight and which is the two-faced King?" ::Option': :::seems I must first find them... :"First, Freed and Rin must be found. I am worried for that child Patren. There is no way to establish any contact at the moment. When Yuan ran off to try to rescue Naain, she droped the message core, a tool for correspondence, in her haste. :As they may perhaps still be in Port Lux, there is no choice but to go and ask around with the people here." ::Option: :::and make inquiries with the merchants. Dialogue with Agris :"The group of the treasure hunter and the traveling child? Hmmm.... Are you speaking of those people? Perhaps it was two or three days ago... There was a group that said they were out looking for relics to train as well as gather funds to finance their travels. They all asked about the locations of dangerous relic sites. Though I tried to stop them, saying that no matter how large the need for money, going to such fearsome places was too reckless." ::Option: :::next to the magic merchant. Dialogue with Yerte :"Are you speaking of those kids that were with that laughing wizard? They both appeared quite young. They asked where the most dangerous dungeon was here. What would possess them to want to go to such a place? I told them of the shipwreck that surfaced after the eruption of the volcano, and how entrance into it was forbidden due to its overly dangerous nature... I don't know if they really went there." ::Option: :::back and report to Yuan. Completion Dialogue Dialogue with Yuan :"So there were people who saw them, but they do not know where they went... Hmmmm... Let's look a little further. Perhaps Arionell may be of assistance... As we will continue our own efforts in the search, if you come upon anything new, make sure to let us know." ::Option: :::must be found quickly... Category: Quests Category: Level 50 Quests